1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, an image forming apparatus is commonly known in which one side of a plurality of original documents is scanned and recorded and the original document is printed (recorded) on both sides of a recording sheet (output sheet), or both sides of the original document are scanned and recorded and the original document is printed on both or one side of a recording sheet. In various kinds of double-side recording modes of the above image forming apparatus, printing may be performed at β times print magnification on a recording sheet the size of which is α times of an original document.
There is no problem in the case of α=β because it is a simple enlargement/reduction printing. However, in the case of α≠β, images of the original document are recorded with some displacement on the front face and the back face of the recording sheet in some cases. There is known an image forming apparatus that solves this problem without using a memory or the like (for example, refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2002-125102).
Incidentally, in the image forming apparatus related to the above conventional technique, original document binding directions, top positions of original documents, and double-side scanning methods for original documents (simultaneous scanning/alternate scanning) are not considered. As a result, in the above apparatus provided with a flip-up type automatic document feeding device capable of double-side scanning, except for the case where the back face of a left-right binding original document is scanned from the rear end, there is a problem in that for example, an output image region is displaced if the top position of the back face of an original document is positioned at the rear end (top-bottom binding). That is to say, in the case of double-side copying, in particular, it is impossible to estimate what portion of the back face of an original document is printed on what portion of a recording sheet, resulting in a problem that a double-side copying, which is not intended by the user, is performed.
The present invention takes the above circumstances into consideration and has an object of providing an image forming apparatus capable of reliably performing copying/printing the user's intended range on an original document when copying both sides of the original document onto an output sheet.